An axial piston pump, an internal gear pump, etc., are well known as a vehicle oil pump. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the axial piston pump. The axial piston pump of Patent Document 1 is a commonly known oil pump and, for example, according to FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, the number of pistons included in the axial piston pump is eight.